Organic alkyl perchlorates are reported to have been used in polymerization reactions for years. Organic alkyl perchlorates are powerful oxidizers that are known to be extremely hazardous, and are effective alkylating agents.
With reference to the publication “1988 Russ. Chem. Rev. 57 1041”, Titled “The Synthesis and Properties of Covalent Organic Perchlorates”.
Numerous methods for producing organic alkyl perchlorates are reviewed. Common methods discussed in the referenced paper include reacting alcohols with perchloric acid under tightly controlled temperatures to form perchloric acid mono and poly esters. However, the resulting organic perchlorates are oil based, and when contacted with dilute amounts of water decompose resulting in an “enormously powerful explosions”.
Furthermore, the reference discloses cyclic ethers including epoxides can be reacted with chlorine heptoxide in an organic solvent at 0° C. to produce diperchlorates.
Biocide compositions are commonly used for the treatment of recirculating systems such as industrial cooling systems and swimming pools, disinfecting hard surfaces, food intervention, disinfecting food processing equipment, sterilizing surgical instruments and the like.
Chlorine dioxide is an oxychlorine compound that is an effective oxidizing biocide that is currently approved for use in these types of application.
In order to obtain sporicidal registration through the U.S. EPA and FDA, meeting the requirements of AOAC method 966.04 is necessary. The AOAC method 966.04 is considered to be one of the most if not the most difficult test to meet due to the nature of the test. C. Sporogenes and B. Subtilis spores are affixed to ceramic cylinders in a proteinaceous and soil based matrix. This matrix is difficult to penetrate and as a result, otherwise extremely effective biocides such as chlorine dioxide and peracetic acid can require as much as 1 hour or more of contact time with 1000 ppm as ClO2 to meet the requirements for being sporicidal using AOAC method 966.04.
Furthermore, at such high concentrations of ClO2 needed to meet the criteria for being regarded as a sporicidal, the high volatility of chlorine dioxide can be a significant issue and health concern.
There is a need for a fast acting biocide composition that can provide the benefits of chlorine dioxide without its limitations, while improving penetration of biofilms, proteinaceous deposits and accelerate inactivation of microbiological organisms including mycobacterium, spores, and oocyst at an accelerated rate. There is also a need for broad-spectrum bleach that can be applied to colored clothing, fabrics, and various surfaces without damage to the dye and corrosion while effectively oxidizing the chromophores of the stain.
A chromophore is the part of a molecule responsible for its color. The color arises when a molecule absorbs certain wavelengths of visible light and transmits or reflects others. The chromophore is a region in the molecule where the energy difference between two different molecular orbitals falls within the range of the visible spectrum. Visible light that hits the chromophore can thus be absorbed by exciting an electron from its ground state into an excited state.
In the conjugated chromophores, the electrons jump between energy levels created by a series of alternating single and double bonds, often in aromatic systems. Common examples include various food colorings, fabric dyes (azo compounds), pH indicators, lycopene, β-carotene, and anthocyanins. Various factors in a chromophore's structure go into determining at what wavelength region in a spectrum the chromophore will absorb. Lengthening or extending a conjugated system with more unsaturated (multiple) bonds in a molecule will tend to shift absorption to longer wavelengths.
The metal complex chromophores arise from the binding of a transition metal to ligands. Examples of such chromophores can be seen in chlorophyll (used by plants for photosynthesis), hemoglobin, hemocyanin, and colorful minerals such as malachite and amethyst.
Paper pulp comprises lignin which is a chromophore that binds the cellulose of wood fiber together. Residual lignin in paper imparts an undesirable color and acidity to the paper. Bleaching is used to break the lignin ring thereby freeing the cellulose and whitening the cellulose for use in paper.
Clothing is often stained with undesirable chromophores that are difficult to remove during laundering. Sources of well known chromophores that stain clothing include tomato juice, wine, grape juice, grass stains, blood and the like.
There is a need for an effective, fast acting and environmentally friendly color-safe bleach that can facilitate the oxidation of chromophores without damaging the fabric of laundry, cellulose of paper pulp, and does not form undesirable decomposition byproducts like dioxin.
The present invention meets these and other needs in a unique and highly facile way.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,870 (“870”) discloses a biocide composition formed from ingredients comprising peroxide and a hypochlorite, wherein the biocide composition is formed by adding the peroxide ingredient to the hypochlorite ingredient so that the weight ratio of the hypochlorite to the peroxide is in the range of 10:1 to 100:1.
The “870” patent is very limited in that: the peroxide ingredient must be added to the hypochlorite ingredient in a specific sequence; the method of producing the biocide composition requires a two-component system (bi-component); the biocide composition cannot be a solid composition; and the weight ratio of hypochlorite to peroxide must be at least 10:1, and the method of producing a biocide composition must be carried out in essentially the absence of organic matter, thereby eliminating the use of organic acids, anhydrides, surfactants and the like.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0014276 A1 discloses an antimicrobial preservative for use in an ophthalmic product, the preservative comprising from 0.005 wt. % to 0.20 wt. % chlorite compound and from 0.005 wt. % to 0.05 wt. % peroxy compound, wherein the preservative does not generate chlorine dioxide, and wherein the preservative is at a pH range between 6.0 and 8.8.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,891 discloses a solid composition comprising an acid anhydride and alkali and alkali earth metal chlorite for producing chlorine dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,348 discloses a disinfectant and/or sterilant comprising from 1 to 30% hydrogen peroxide and a carboxylic acid and carboxylate salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,604 discloses a disinfectant solution comprising 2-furoic acid and hydrogen peroxide.